Ahora tus remordimientos son mios
by bebe2580
Summary: primer fic en Español. Extremadamente triste. Spoilers para 6x09  quedan advertidos . Mejor lean porque realmente no se de escribir sumarios... Bastante largo, pero ojalá valga su tiempo...


**Me imagino que uds, al igual que yo, están con el corazón arrugado como uva pasa (Un dicho en mi país que solo quiere decir que tenemos el corazón adolorido) por el 6x09. Me encantó, y tengo que decirlo aquí. NO odio a Booth. Para nada. Reaccionó como lo esperaba. Booth no es un hombre que tome las cosas a la ligera, menos con Brennan, y sería injusto que solo porque ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, él deje todo tirado.**

**Por supuesto, esto está destrozando nuestras esperanzas, pero como la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ESPEREMOS que Hart haga un milagro antes de que se acabe la temporada.**

**De todas formas, volviendo a este fic, les advierto, es extremadamente triste. Probablemente me odien, pero mi musa tenía que desahogarse. Ocurre en el futuro, sin especificar, lo único claro es que ocurre después de lo que vimos en el 6x09**

**No soy dueña de nada, porque si lo fuera, estaríamos viendo cosas bastante distintas en el show… De todas formas, SI NO HAN VISTO EL 6X09 Y NO QUIEREN QUE SE DAÑE LA EXPERIENCIA, MEJOR ESPEREN…**

**Es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic de Bones en español, la cual es mi lengua nativa. Quizás el hecho que la serie sea inglés hace que sea más cómodo usar ese idioma para escribir, pero amo mi español, y solo espero que este fic valga la pena y les guste.**

**Aquí va…**

Nunca se imaginó que llegaría un día como este. Siempre, considerando su visión de la vida y del amor, siempre pensó que sería él el que obtendría sus sueños, que sería él quien formaría una familia, el que estaría caminando por un pasillo para casarse.

Pero si alguien le hubiera dicho 2 años antes que hoy estaría esperando en los jardines de la mansión de Hodgins, junto con toda su "familia por elección", a que ella apareciera y atravesara el pasillo lleno de flores que Ángela había arreglado, literalmente se hubiera muerto de un ataque de risa y le hubiera dicho a la persona que fuera donde un psiquiatra a que le dieran una "miradita" a su cerebro, porque no había la menor posibilidad de que Temperance Brennan alguna vez renunciara a su visión del matrimonio como algo arcaico y dijera "si" cuando la temida pregunta le fuera hecha.

Pero como parecía que la vida estaba determinada a enseñarle una lección, el día había llegado. Parker estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con esa inocencia infantil que nunca había fallado en hacerlo sentir mejor, pero que hoy simplemente llenaba su corazón de tristeza y un profundo sentido de perdida.

Ella se lo había dicho aquella noche hace casi dos años, que no quería morir como Lauren Eames, que no quería vivir su vida llena de pesares, de arrepentimiento. No podía olvidar esa mirada llena de expectación cuando le dijo que por fin había podido ver que había cometido un gran error.

"_Le ofreció todo de él, pero ella nunca le dio una oportunidad. Ese fue su pesar. Por fin entendí la señal, Booth. No quiero tener ningún remordimiento", sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza, en medio de la tristeza que los llenaba. A pesar de estar empapada por la lluvia, su maquillaje corrido y su cabello desordenado, la expresión de su rostro, desnudo de máscaras, lo golpeó fuertemente en la mitad de su pecho. _

_Había tanta emoción en esos ojos que lo habían cautivado por años, pero él no podía mirarla de frente. Estaba aterrorizado. No podía negarlo. Por fin había encontrado algo de normalidad en su vida, por fin había encontrado un suelo firme donde apoyarse. Hannah era maravillosa, dulce, apasionada, y no temía amarlo. Y ahora, entendiendo las implicaciones de las palabras que le acaba de decir, sabía lo que ella estaba esperando. Estaba esperando que la perdonara por haberlo rechazado, que confiara en que ahora ya estaba lista para amarlo, para vivir una vida sin arrepentimientos, a su lado. Sabía que esperaba que por algún milagro del destino, él le dijera que la amaba también._

_Pero la verdad es que su corazón había recibido demasiados golpes por el amor que le había profesado por tanto tiempo. Fue precisamente su corazón destrozado el que hizo que dejara todo abandonado, hasta a su pequeño hijo, tratando de encontrar respuestas, tratando de no morir cada vez que la tenía tan cerca, sin poder tocarla, tratando de huir del dolor que lo ahogaba._

_Y ahora, por más que lo deseaba, no podía darle la respuesta que hubiera puesto fin a la cadena de dolor que ambos habían iniciado. Se valió de cada habilidad que había aprendido para esconder sus emociones, una habilidad que había nacido cuando su padre le pegaba una y otra vez, sabiendo que si demostraba cuánto le dolía, el castigo sería peor, y escondiendo el profundo dolor que le provocó esa mirada azul y tragando fuerte, le había respondido._

"_Estoy con alguien ahora", su corazón quedó destrozado al ver cómo la esperanza moría en su rostro, como la pequeña sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos se posaban en todas partes, menos en 'el, "Huesos… y Hannah… Ella no es un premio de consolación. La amo", sus sollozos le partían el alma, y no sabía cómo había hecho para no parar en la mitad del camino y tomarla entre sus brazos, consolarla y decirle que no importa si todas las Hannahs del mundo entraban en su vida, el amor que sentía por ella jamás moriría. Pero no podía echarse atrás._

"_Lo último que deseo hacer es herirte, pero esos son los hechos", su llanto llenaba el interior de la camioneta, y pudo ver cómo temblorosamente ella empezaba a aferrarse a los muros que él tan cuidadosamente había destruido a través de los años. Se sentía como el peor de los hombres, sabiendo que él era la causa de su dolor y que no tenía ninguna excusa para destrozarla, ni siquiera el dolor que ella le había provocado cuando lo rechazó._

_Entre sollozos, había enderezado su cuerpo, y le había respondido, con esa voz tan pequeña, tan derrotada, y supo que estaba frente a esa niña de 15 años que jamás había superado ser abandonada por la gente que había jurado amarla, "Entiendo", había respirado temblorosamente, "Perdí mi oportunidad", había reído, pero era una risa llena de amargura y dolor, "Mi mundo totalmente de cabeza. Puedo ajustarme", podía ver cómo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, y cómo las lágrimas bañaban su rostro hermoso, que estaba pálido y lleno de cansancio._

"_Yo lo hice", había sido su respuesta, estúpidamente tratando de decirle que ella encontraría paz y felicidad algún día, sintiéndose peor cuando ella simplemente respondió, "Si, lo hiciste"._

_No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que si subía con ella a su apartamento, su resolución de mantenerse lejos, de serle totalmente fiel a Hannah, en alma y en cuerpo, se derrumbaría como una casa de naipes, porque realmente, no importaba lo que pasara entre ellos, ella jamás dejaría de ser su debilidad, y verla sufrir era algo que él no podía soportar._

"_Quieres… que llame a alguien, para que esté contigo?", se sentía como una rata, como el más bajo de los hombres. Ella le acababa de abrir su corazón, y él, con sus palabras le acababa de demostrar que no importaba, que nada cambiaría, y lo supo claramente con su respuesta._

"_No", había respondido resueltamente, "Estoy bien. Sola", su voz había temblado con esa última palabra, "Gracias", había añadido suavemente, pero sin mirarlo._

_El camino a su apartamento estuvo lleno de un profundo silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de mirarse a los ojos, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía ver cómo cada cierto tiempo, ella secaba sus mejillas, empapadas con sus lágrimas._

_Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ella abrió la puerta rápidamente, y lo único que él había atinado a hacer era agarrar su mano para detener su salida de la camioneta. Ella no había volteado su cuerpo, obviamente negándose a mirarlo, "Huesos, te prometo, no estás sola. Tú no eres ella. Tienes gente que te ama", le había dicho, y la único respuesta había sido otra risa amarga y llena de incredulidad._

"_Si, Booth. Gente que me ama, gente que está construyendo su vida. Pero no te preocupes. Ve con Hannah. Debe estar muy preocupada. No está acostumbrada a que llegues tan tarde", había arrancado su mano violentamente de la suya, dejándolo sintiéndose vacío, como si acabaran de arrancarle un pedazo del corazón. Hasta pensó en subir a su apartamento, pero sabía que en el estado mental en el que estaba, no le abriría. Además, unos días antes él le había devuelto la llave que hace tantos años ella le había dado, así que no podía entrar. Por esa llave había tenido una pequeña discusión con Hannah, que no podía comprender el porqué supuestamente era necesario que él tuviera la llave del apartamento de su compañera. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que ella se había identificado tanto con la víctima, creyendo que todos la habían dejado sola._

_Pero desgraciadamente, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Tenía que darle un poco de espacio, y de tiempo para que organizara su mente. No quería abrumarla, y como siempre tendría que utilizar cada gota de paciencia que poseía. _

_Habían pasado unos pocos días, cuando fue al Jeffersonian a por fin demostrarle que no la había abandonado. Pero ahí se encontró con Ángela llorando amargamente abrazada a Jack, mientras Cam y Sweets tenían una expresión indescifrable, pero llena de dolor._

_No lo podía creer cuando se lo dijeron. Se había ido nuevamente. Había pedido nuevamente una licencia, aunque sería un poco más corta. 6 meses. Había dicho que solo utilizaran el teléfono de emergencia para avisarle cuando naciera el hijo de Ángela y Jack, y en ese momento volvería. Casualmente, como Ángela solo tenía un poco más de tres meses de embarazo, el final de su licencia y el parto de Ángela se darían al mismo tiempo._

_Nuevamente, no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar, y no perder la fe en que cuando volviera, quizás sería la misma Huesos de siempre._

_Lo que no podía decirse de su vida. 2 meses después de que ella se había ido, Hannah también lo había abandonado. Había sido una ruptura amarga, cuando ella le había dicho que había dejado todos sus sueños, la vida que amaba, por tratar de que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran. Le había dicho que lo amaba, pero que no podía sacrificar lo que hacía parte de ella por nadie, ni por él. Obviamente, él se había llenado de rabia, diciendo que jamás le había pedido que viniera a DC a seguirlo, pero la única respuesta de su novia había sido decirle que él era un hombre de familia, y que ella todavía no estaba en ese punto de su existencia, que le atemorizaba pensar en la responsabilidad que tendría hacia Parker, y que con eso no iba a jugar, así que prefería irse antes de que el niño se apegara a ella. Su honestidad había sido profundamente dolorosa, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había esperado a tener esta conversación con él para tomar una decisión, viendo todas sus maletas al lado de la puerta._

_Esa noche, se había emborrachado hasta la inconsciencia, había vomitado toda la mañana, y había llorado como no lloraba desde el día que su madre había muerto. Lloraba porque había desechado la oportunidad que Su Huesos le había ofrecido por una mujer que al final, lo había abandonado._

_Estaba lleno de arrepentimiento, dolor, rabia consigo mismo. Sabía que quizás era su castigo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad que la vida le daba, creyendo que era lo correcto. Solo podía orar que cuando ella volviera, fuera capaz de perdonarlo. Estaba decidido a recuperar, primero su amistad luego su confianza, y luego, poco a poco, ganarse nuevamente su amor, hacerse merecedor de ella._

_Pero nuevamente sus sueños fueron destrozados en un instante. Cuando fue, acompañado de todos los squints a recogerla al aeropuerto, la bienvenida fue totalmente distinta de lo que había imaginado. En vez de verla caminar sola, con su maleta de ruedas, y su morral al hombro, los ojos llenos de cansancio, todos se sorprendieron al verla riendo, con un vestido floral blanco y negro que la hacía ver hermosa y que acentuaba el suave bronceado de su piel. Su pelo estaba más largo, acariciando la mitad de su espalda, y tenía una expresión de felicidad. Todos casi se van de espaldas cuando la vieron abrazada a un hombre increíblemente apuesto, un poco mayor que ellos, de cabello oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo que bajo la ropa se presentía musculoso y fuerte, vistiendo ropa de diseñador, y sonriéndole amorosamente, mientras la abrazaba en la forma que solo un amante podría abrazar a una mujer._

_Ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y aunque la sonrisa ya no era tan grande ahora, no había desaparecido de su rostro. Lo había presentado con todos, diciéndoles que era el doctor Jason Spencer, antropólogo inglés, que había dirigido la excavación, amigo y además su novio._

_Ángela había dado uno de sus grititos de felicidad, y todos habían ido al Royal Diner para que ella les contara todo._

_Booth solo había sonreído como se suponía que debía hacerlo, mientras observaba al hombre cuidadosamente. No podía negar que el hombre era muy apuesto, y que debía estar rondando los 45-47 años. Ángela y Cam estaban encantadas, y todos podían ver que de verdad este hombre estaba profundamente enamorado de su Huesos._

_Con el paso de las semanas, pudo ver las dinámicas de su relación. Jason había recibido una maravillosa oportunidad de enseñar en una prestigiosa universidad, además de colaborar con excavaciones por el mundo. Todos habían estado sorprendidos ante las muchas renuncias que este hombre estaba haciendo por Brennan, y su única respuesta había sido decirles que no la abandonaría jamás, y que si mudarse a Norteamérica era lo que ella necesitaba para aceptarlo definitivamente en su vida y en su corazón y creer en su amor, no lo dudaría ni un momento._

_Booth había investigado su pasado, y ni siquiera él podía negar que el hombre era literalmente perfecto, desde todos los ángulos. La trataba con dulzura, ternura, paciencia, cuidaba de ella con verdadera devoción hasta el punto que se volvió prácticamente imposible encontrarla sola para conversar y tratar de recuperarla. Muchas veces fue a invitarla al Diner, temiendo que se hubiera olvidado de comer, su instinto protector guiándolo, además de la esperanza en su corazón que se rehusaba a morir, sólo para encontrarla acurrucada en el sofá de su oficina con él, sus brazos estrechándola, acariciando su piel mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros cansados, besando su cuello, haciéndola reír suavemente. Se había ido con el corazón destrozado, no por saber que era feliz, sino por darse cuenta que ese pudo haber sido él, y que había perdido su oportunidad, ahora que ella por fin había aprendido a abrir su corazón._

_Poco a poco, habían retomado su amistad, ella le contaba sus cosas, aunque ahora era más tímida sobre los detalles de su intimidad, aunque no podía negar el brillo que había en sus ojos hermosos, que le decía más que mil palabras._

_Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que una mañana, tres meses antes, su mundo realmente se destruyó._

_Había llegado al Diner 30 minutos tarde, algo inusual en ella. Estaba preocupado, pero no quería molestarla, sobre todo, si ella tomaba su preocupación por una necesidad de tomarse atribuciones que ya definitivamente no le correspondían._

_Cuando llegó a su mesa, agitada y sonrosada, tenía una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, su rostro estaba desnudo de maquillaje, pero nunca había visto tanta felicidad en los ojos azules de su compañera._

_Su felicidad había sido contagiosa, y se atrevió a preguntarle juguetonamente, después de que ella ordenó su desayuno, "Bueno, Huesos, no le vas a contar a tu compañero la razón de tanta felicidad?", ella le había sonreído, y él había añadido, "Ya sé, seguramente te llamaron a invitarte a alguna excavación que va a cambiar el mundo, o mejor, van a darte uno de esos premios que le dejan saber a todo el mundo que de hecho, eres la mejor", le había dicho, sonriéndole._

"_Gracias, Booth, pero no, mi felicidad no está relacionada con nada del trabajo", él había arqueado una ceja, esperando, y ella, en un gesto que solo una mujer enamorada podía hacer, había extendido su mano izquierda. Él no había entendido, hasta que se dio cuenta que el anillo de su madre había sido reemplazado por un anillo de platino con un diamante enorme en el centro, que reposaba sobre un delfín que adornaba el solitario._

"_Wow, Huesos", sólo había podido decir, y ella había suspirado feliz, "Booth, Jason me propuso matrimonio anoche, y… le dije que sí", se había mordido el labio, su rostro lleno de felicidad. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le acababan de dar el mejor regalo de la vida._

_Su corazón se había roto, pero lo había escondido tan bien como había podido._

"_¿Cuándo… Cuándo…?", no podía completar la frase, y ella, riendo mientras mordía un pedazo de fruta, le respondió._

"_Lo más pronto posible. Jason tiene que ir a Inglaterra, por unas dos semanas, para arreglar todo. No tiene familia, al menos familia cercana, así que no hay nada que lo ate. Va a ir a sacar todas sus cosas de la bodega donde las dejó antes de venir conmigo para empacarlas y enviarlas aquí. Apenas vuelva, vamos a mirar casas y con suerte, nos mudaremos antes de la boda", había suspirado soñadoramente, y él le había preguntado,_

"_Huesos, nunca, nunca creía que aceptarías casarte. Quiero decir, te has pasado tantos años diciendo que el matrimonio es una institución arcaica y anticuada, sin sentido", le había dicho, y ella solo había sonreído suavemente, entiendo su confusión._

"_Es cierto, no creía en el matrimonio, ni en su significado, pero nunca… nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan feliz, Booth. Nunca me imaginé que pudiera encontrar un hombre que me amara tanto, que estuviera dispuesto a dejar todo por mí, que me amara sin querer cambiarme. Jason ha sido tan paciente conmigo, él sabía que para mí no era fácil aceptarlo, pero fue la forma en que no me pidió nada, en que simplemente me demostró, con sus acciones, que jamás me abandonaría, lo que me hizo empezar a ver las cosas de otra forma", él había tragado en seco, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba ante el dolor._

"_Pero Huesos, Sully también te amaba, y no te fuiste con él", no había podido evitar decirlo, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la tormenta que lo azotaba._

"_Lo sé, Booth", le había respondido, "Pero Jason…", mirando sus ojos, siguió hablando, "Sé que posiblemente crees que acepté a Jason porque comparte mi profesión, y porque es brillante. Para nada, Booth. Aunque Jason es un profesional increíble, laureado, cuando estamos juntos, no hablamos de ciencia. Él… él me hizo creer que podía ser feliz, que…", pudo ver que ella no sabía el efecto que sus siguientes palabras iban a tener en él, "Que no tengo que morir sola, que puedo ser amada por quien soy, como soy. ¿Cómo no decirle que si, Booth, si desde que estoy con él no he tenido un solo motivo de dolor o de tristeza? Peleamos, claro, pero por tonterías. Al principio… al principio él sabía que yo no lo amaba, que me sentía atraída por él, dado que es un hombre supremamente atractivo", Booth luchó contra la necesidad de voltear los ojos, "Me pidió que lo dejara amarme, y… poco a poco, me ganó, Booth. Con sus detalles, con su ternura, diciéndome todos los días que me amaba, que sabía que yo necesitaba tiempo. Y tenía tanto miedo de quererlo", le dijo, sus ojos azules brillando, húmedos de emoción, "Había sufrido tanto, Booth, por amor, que no quería volver a sentirme así, tan vulnerable, pero él me mostró que jamás me dejaría, que no estaría sola. Me lo ha probado, Booth. Y algo que facilita nuestra relación es que entiende mi amor por el trabajo, aunque…", se había vuelto a morder el labio, como si estuviera indecisa de contarle, "Sabes algo?", Booth había negado con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, "Mi trabajo, aunque sigue siendo una fuente de profunda satisfacción, ya no es tan importante. Jason es un hombre muy maduro, y de él he aprendido a dejar el trabajo en el trabajo, a disfrutar la vida. Booth, soy muy feliz, de veras. Y sabes que a pesar de que hemos pasado… momentos difíciles, ahora puedo ver que tenías razón. Somos amigos, pero viendo todo en retrospectiva, creo que el hecho que nunca estuviéramos… emocionalmente en el mismo lugar debe ser una señal de que amigos y compañeros es todo lo que debemos ser", había dicho, sus ojos suaves._

_Booth quería gritar, quería besarla hasta que se diera cuenta que todo lo que estaba diciendo era absurdo, porque Jason no la había amado por tantos años como él, que Jason nunca daría su vida por ella, como él, que hacía mucho tiempo que había luchado contra sí mismo, porque jamás dejaría de amarla como la mujer maravillosa que era._

"_Eso… eso no lo sabemos, Huesos. Realmente nunca lo intentamos", su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza, y sintió su mano tibia sobre la suya, encontrando sus ojos azules mirándolo atentamente._

_Sus palabras siguientes confirmaron que no había leído la profundidad de su dolor, y no supo si sentirse alegre o decepcionado, "Booth, sé que te ha dolido mucho cómo me fui, y realmente nunca te pedí perdón, porque probablemente te hice sentir culpable, pero crep que fue lo mejor. Yo estaba muy confundida, y tú dejaste muy claro que la idea de estar conmigo ya no era posible. Estando lejos nuevamente, me sentí peor al darme cuenta que había arriesgado nuestra amistad nuevamente, Booth, y eres demasiado importante para mí. Mientras estuve lejos, me resigné a la idea de que jamás pasaría nada entre nosotros, y ahí fue cuando finalmente me decidí a darle una oportunidad a Jason. Si no hubiera sido por él… quizás hubiera vuelto a cerrar mi corazón a la idea del amor. Aunque tengo que agradecerte, Booth, porque en cierto modo, gracias a ti me di cuenta que era capaz de amar, aunque no niego que el proceso fue algo… doloroso", bromeó, y afortunadamente, Booth pudo sonreírle sin demostrar que literalmente se estaba muriendo._

"_Huesos", le dijo, con el corazón lleno de dolor, pero sabiendo que todo era su culpa por no haber escuchado lo que su corazón le había gritado esa noche de lluvia cuando la dejó ir por última vez; no se le escapaba la ironía al darse cuenta que la había perdido la primera vez también en medio de una noche de lluvia, aunque ahora era él el que se había alejado, "Si… si Jason te hace feliz…", tragó, "Estoy feliz por ti", le dijo, estrechando su mano._

"_¿De veras?", le había preguntado, insegura pero emocionada, "Te noto tan tenso a veces cuando Jason está cerca…", él ocultó sus sentimientos como pudo y le respondió, "Supongo que quería observarlo, sabes que… como tu amigo", nunca le había sonado una palabra tan amarga en los labios, "Me preocupo por ti, y quería… confirmar que él te merecía"._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente, y le dijo, "Pues me merece. Claro que si. Booth, poco a poco, aprendí a amarlo, a dejarlo amarme, y… me hace muy feliz. Hasta…", se sonrojó, "Consideramos la idea de tener bebés pronto, queremos empezar a intentar cuando se aproxime nuestro primer aniversario", Booth asintió, y trató de ocuparse hablando del caso que tenían actualmente, sabiendo que lo único que lograría distraerla sería hablar de trabajo, incapaz de decir una sola palabra más sobre su boda sin desmoronarse._

_Se tuvo que tragar su dolor viéndola organizar su boda rápidamente, con la alegría de una mujer realmente enamorada. Y sabía que aunque jamás se perdonaría a si mismo no decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, del profundo amor que parecía crecer con cada día, ya había decidido callar. No podía destrozarla nuevamente, robarle la alegría, hacerla dudar del futuro que por primera vez estaba viviendo sin temor. _

_Haría por ella lo que ella había hecho por él cuando Hannah llegó a su vida. Callar, aún si el alma se le desgarraba cada vez que la veía besar a Jason, cada vez que veía sus ojos brillar, llenos de amor, callar como ella había callado si eso significaba su felicidad. Si ella se había sentido así de destrozada cuando lo veía con Hannah, y era algo muy plausible considerando como había llorado esa noche en su camioneta, viendo claramente cómo creer que él ya no la amaba le había dolido, ese sería su castigo. Sería ahora él el que moriría lleno de arrepentimientos._

La música de los violines interrumpió su viaje a través de los recuerdos, y su respiración se detuvo cuando la vio. Estaba bellísima, con su cabello organizado en suaves ondas que estaban apiladas en su cuello con un pin de diamantes, un vestido de color champaña en la seda más suave, acariciando sus curvas. Parecía un ángel, sonriéndole feliz a todos, mientras Max la guiaba suavemente a través del pasillo. No había miedo, ni temor en sus ojos: solo amor y seguridad.

Su corazón se rompió un poquito más cuando vio cómo su sonrisa creció cuando Max la entregó a Jason, y sus manos se entrelazaron. Era una ironía, Jason era católico también, y había logrado que ella aceptara una boda en una iglesia, aunque sabía, por el hombre, quien se la había contado unos días antes, que le había pedido al sacerdote que mantuviera la ceremonia lo más "ligera" posible.

La ceremonia se desarrolló, y pudo ver la emoción en esas piscinas de azul cuando Jason dijo sus votos y puso el anillo de platino junto a su anillo de compromiso. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y su voz tembló ligeramente cuando dijo sus votos, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios.

Finalmente, Jason la había tomado entre sus brazos fuertemente, y le había dado un beso lleno de amor y pasión, incluso doblándola un poco, haciendo a todos gritar y reír alegremente.

Sonrió toda la fiesta, y hasta bailó con ella durante el obligatorio vals, viendo su rostro sonrojado y con algunas gotas de sudor, incapaz de detenerse cuando su mano se alzó para acariciar su frente y secar un poco su piel con sus dedos.

Ella tímidamente solo había respondido, "Gracias, es que hace mucho calor", él solo había respondido, y sus manos la habían estrechado un poco más fuerte alrededor de su cintura, su corazón recordándole lo que su mente ya sabía, que esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

"Gracias, Booth, por ser tan buen amigo. Sé que no te has recuperado de tu ruptura con Hannah, sé que te dolió", él solo la miró, deseando por un instante que ella comprendiera que su dolor no era por Hannah, sino por saber que definitivamente la había perdido, "Pero eres un gran hombre, y sé que pronto encontrarás a una mujer que vea todo lo maravilloso que eres y que te ame como mereces", le había sonreído una de esas sonrisas que lo derretía.

_Pero ya la encontré, Huesos, solo para perderla, _quería gritarle, rogarle que no lo dejara, que no se rindiera, que viera el amor que jamás dejaría de sentir, que volviera a creer en él

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Booth, y te deseo lo mejor", le había dicho cuando una voz los interrumpió. NO se habían dado cuenta que habían bailado más de dos canciones juntos, perdidos en la conversación.

"¿Puedo robarme a mi esposa de nuevo, Booth? Ya la estoy extrañando", era Jason, sonriéndoles, sus brazos se sintieron vacíos cuando ella inmediatamente soltó sus brazos de donde los había acomodado encima de los suyos, y se había prácticamente arrojado a los brazos de su nuevo esposo.

"Qué exagerado, amor! Además, sabes que no importa con quien baile, quien va a estar conmigo toda la vida eres tú", le dijo dulcemente a Jason, quien la besó enseguida.

"Lo sé, pero me fascina oírtelo decir, mi preciosa", después de compartir una sonrisa, ella había acomodado su cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos con una expresión de total felicidad mientras Jason la guiaba suavemente a través de la pista de baile.

Booth les había dado una mirada triste, una mirada que solo Cam entendió, y les dijo que aún si ellos tenían el día libre mañana, tenían un caso importante en el FBI por el cual tenía que madrugar, lo cual no era mentira, pero si una excusa para poder huir tan rápido como pudiera.

Así pasaron los meses, hasta cuando un día, todos cenando juntos en el Founding Fathers después de cerrar su último caso, la feliz pareja les dijo que estaban esperando su primer hijo. Se creyó incapaz de sentir más tristeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer que amaba estaba formando la familia que debía haber sido suya con otro hombre, fue cuando perdió la esperanza.

Temperance y Jason tuvieron 3 hijos, la pequeña Temperance era la copia exacta de su madre, y extrañamente, se había apegado a Booth con un cariño que nadie entendía de dónde nacía. Desde que era una pequeña, siempre que él los visitaba, la pequeña lo seguía, y le suplicaba que la tomara en sus brazos. Nunca podría negarle nada a su pequeño ángel, como la llamaba, menos cuando le rogaba con esos ojos tan iguales a los de su madre, ojos que jamás dejaría de amar.

Los años pasaron, y Temperance ahora tenía 16 años, tan bella e inteligente como su madre, pero dulce y amorosa como su madre no lo había podido ser dadas sus circunstancias. Temperance era amada por todos, era la consentida de todos, pero sobre todo, de su tío Seeley, que era su adoración.

La joven estaba leyendo en una banca en el jardín de su casa, que era prácticamente tan grande como la mansión de Hodgins, acariciando el pelo de su San Bernardo, regalo de Booth cuando cumplió 10 años, cuando sintió que cubrían sus ojos.

Saltó un poco, pero cuando el olor masculino le llegó, sonrió y rió encantada.

"Tio Seeley", gritó, "Te había extrañado, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños", dijo mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos.

El la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como sus cabellos, que llegaban a la cintura, le acariciaban la piel.

Nadie entendía la conexión que ellos habían forjado, pero la verdad era que desde que ella nació, para Seeley ella se convirtió en la hija que jamás tendría, porque desde que perdió a su Huesos, nunca volvió a intentarlo. Si, calmaba las ansias de su cuerpo, pero nunca involucraba su corazón. Se acostumbró al dolor, a la soledad. Sabía que Parker se preocupaba por él, pero parte de él sabía que su hijo, tan intuitivo como el padre, no presionaba más porque sabía cuál era el motivo de la tristeza de su padre. Había renunciado a la idea de una familia, de compartir su vida con alguien. No tenía razón mentirle a una mujer, sabiendo que no podría darle su corazón nunca.

De hecho, su única alegría era esta joven. Sonrió al verla. Sabía que Parker se estaba enamorando de Temperance, pero que no quería asustarla, dado que él era 11 años mayor, y quizás Jason no lo vería con buenos ojos, aunque dudaba que Huesos dijera algo, dado que adoraba a Parker y se sentía muy orgullosa de él. Parker había estudiado criminología y después antropología forense, pero había escogido trabajar en el FBI, uniendo lo mejor de los dos mundo: ciencia, intuición y fuerza.

"Nunca me olvidaría de ti, mi princesa", ese era su apodo para Temperance. Mi princesa. En ella había volcado todo el amor que no podía darle a su madre, cuidándola, consintiéndola, actuando a veces hasta mediador entre ella y sus padres, "Hoy es un día muy importante. De hecho, tengo un regalo para ti", la joven lo miró con adoración, sonriendo.

"Mamá dice que me consientes demasiado", dijo dulcemente, y él, inclinándose para besarle el pelo, le dijo, "Nada es suficiente para ti. Sabes que aparte de Parker, eres lo más importante para mí", la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"A veces siento que me quieres como si fuera tu hija", dijo Temperance, y él sonrió, "Así es. Quizás a tu papá no le gusta mucho, y le puede dar celos, pero… siempre deseé tener una pequeña tan bella como tú, pero no sucedió, así que te secuestré, por así decirlo", dijo y ella rió.

"Este es tu regalo", le dijo, entregándole una caja de terciopelo azul. Los ojos de Temperance se llenaron de lágrimas, "Esto es demasiado, tío. No… no lo puedo aceptar", él negó con la cabeza.

"Mi princesa, te acabó de decir que no tuve una hijita a quien consentir, y Parker ya está muy crecidito para estas cosas. Quiero que cuando lo uses te acuerdes de mí, siempre, y…", sus ojos marrones estaban tristes, "Que jamás tengas miedo de amar, que jamás pierdas la oportunidad de amar. Prométeme que cuando encuentres a esa persona que sabes que vas a amar toda tu vida, no la vas a dejar ir, ok?", Temperance no entendía por qué le estaba hablando así, pero podía ver lo importante que era para él.

"Te lo prometo", él le sonrió, y le dijo, "Ábrelo, princesa", ella lo hizo y no podía hablar.

Era una cadena en oro blanco, con pequeños diamantes incrustados, hasta formar un patrón de margaritas, las hojas llenas de diamantes, las hojas eran esmeraldas, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Las margaritas eran sus flores favoritas, igual que su madre.

"Nada es demasiado para ti, mi pequeña", se abrazaron fuertemente, y sonriendo, él le dijo, "Déjame ponértelo", le dijo, abrochando la cadena cuando la joven se alzó la pesada cabellera y descubrió su cuello.

"Hermosa. Tan hermosa como tu madre", le dijo, y ella solo le sonrió.

La sonrisa se perdió un poco, y Temperance frunció el ceño, "¿Pasa algo?", él negó con la cabeza.

"Puedo pedirte un favor?", la joven asintió y él buscó en su chaqueta, sacando un sobre. "Mi princesa, esto es para tu mamá", viendo su confusión, siguió, "No es para que se lo des ahora. Tú sabrás cuándo dárselo. Créeme, tu corazón te lo va a decir. Estoy seguro que sabrás cuál es el momento adecuado. Pero por lo pronto, guárdalo, si?"

"Pero… ¿por qué no se lo das tú?", preguntó, y él sonrió, aunque sabía que era una sonrisa triste, "Porque no es el momento. Y porque quiero que seas tú. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, pequeña?", aunque vio que la joven todavía no terminaba de comprender, le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

"Claro que sí. Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi padre", él la abrazó tiernamente, perdiéndose en el consuelo de abrazarla.

"Tío, prométeme por favor que vas a bailar conmigo esta noche", le suplicó Temperance y el sonrió, "Claro, mi princesa. No me perdería eso por nada del mundo".

La fiesta había sido preciosa, Temperance parecía en verdad una princesa, se veía preciosa con un vestido azul violeta que destacaba el azul de sus ojos y demarcaba sus curvas perfectamente. Booth vio los ojos de su hijo fijos en la muchacha mientras una lista de interminables muchachos la sacaban a bailar. Y su corazón le dolió, porque vio en su hijo el mismo anhelo que él mismo sintió por tantos años. Estaba decidido a evitar que su hijo perdiera la oportunidad. No importaba si Temperance solo tenía 16 años, Parker estaba irrevocablemente enamorado, aunque nadie lo sospechaba, dado que siempre hablaba de sus novias, pero Booth siempre veía detrás de su expresión el deseo de que Temperance dijera algo, que mostrara algo de interés.

Pero si Parker era ciego, la sabiduría que Booth había adquirida a raíz de su propio dolor le había ayudado a leer el amor, y Temperance también amaba a Parker. Nadie lo notaba, pero cuando Jason y Huesos le preguntaban a Parker por su vida amorosa, la arruguita más tierna aparecía entre los ojos de Temperance, que enseguida tomaban el tono de un azul tormentoso, recordándole a Booth cómo era su madre cuando algo la molestaba.

Sorprendió a Parker cuando le palmeó el hombro, "Si no vas a la pista y le pides que baile contigo, nunca va a saber lo mucho que le interesas", Parker se atoró con su propia saliva, y se volvió para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos de su padre.

"Papá, yo quiero mucho a Temperance, pero no de esa manera", trató de explicar Parker, pero Booth rió y le dijo, "Hijo, si hay alguien que sabe cómo se ve un hombre cuando ve a la mujer que ama y cree que no puede acercársele, soy yo. Escúchame. Soy más viejo, tengo más experiencia, sé de lo que hablo. Si no le hablas claramente, Temperance va a creer que no sientes nada por ella. Se está convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa, y créeme, si tú no tomas la oportunidad, habrá alguien que si la aproveche", Booth le dijo.

"Papá, Temperance…", Parker suspiró, "Es cierto, ella es simplemente… preciosa, pero… Es una niña. Por favor, le llevo 11 años. Ni Huesos ni tío Jason van a estar de acuerdo", dijo el muchacho, y Booth le sonrió.

"Déjame eso a mí. Te aseguro que cuando ellos vean que de verdad la amas, no van a oponerse. Pero ve, no creo que quieras que pase la noche sin tener esa oportunidad. Además, creo que ya sabes lo bien que se siente bailar con la mujer que quieres", Parker sonrió débilmente, pero lentamente se dirigió a la pista.

Booth vio cuando le tocó el hombro al joven con el que Temperance estaba bailando, y asumió que le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad de bailar. Booth sonrió cuando vio el brillo en los ojos azules de Temperance, y cómo sonrió cuando Parker la estrechó y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una suave canción. Al menos, su hijo si sería feliz.

"Te veo muy complacido de ver a nuestros hijos juntos", ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para identificar a la dueña de la voz.

"Se ven bien juntos, no?", dijo Booth, embebido en la imagen.

"Parker es un hombre muy apuesto. Pero espero que no tenga intenciones románticas con Temperance, ella es solo una niña", Booth se ordenó a si mismo reaccionar con tranquilidad, ya no era un muchacho que reaccionara impulsivamente frente a las dificultades, y menos cuando se trataba de la felicidad de su hijo.

"Si, Temperance aparentemente es una niña, pero es muy madura para su edad. Y si Parker está interesado en ella románticamente, qué tiene de malo? Preferirías que salga con uno de esos muchachos que seguramente no va a respetarla, a tratarla como se merece? Parker la conoce de toda la vida, y sabe lo importante que es hacer todo bien desde el principio. ¿Quieres que ella se pierda la oportunidad de estar con alguien que la quiere de verdad?", los dos miraron a la pareja bailando suavemente, y Brennan inhaló fuertemente cuando vio que su hija apoyaba su cabeza en el musculoso hombro de Parker, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar.

"¿No te dolería romper eso? Sé que te preocupa pensar que ella es demasiado joven, ni siquiera ha salido del colegio, lo entiendo, y si, Parker es un hombre con experiencia, ya trabaja, es todo un profesional. Pero míralos. ¿Cuándo has visto algo más hermoso? Conozco a mi hijo, Huesos, y… Sé que Parker la quiere de verdad. No serían la primera pareja con una diferencia de edad importante", Booth arqueó la ceja cuando sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo referencia a los 13 años que separaban a Brennan de Jason, retándola a decir lo contrario.

"Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, creo que Temperance no nos haría caso. Tienes razón, Booth. Si Temperance siente algo por Parker y nosotros nos oponemos, creo que sería injusto a sus ojos, dado que la diferencia de edad entre Jason y yo es algo notable. Pero la diferencia es que cuando Jason y yo nos casamos, yo ya era una profesional, mientras que Temperance…", dijo, viendo a su hija totalmente ensimismada en su pequeño mundo, ambos padres vieron como Parker besó su sien tiernamente, y cómo casi imperceptiblemente, aunque nunca para ellos, la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

"Sé que ya eres madre de tres hijos, pero dado que yo tengo más tiempo en el oficio, déjame decirte algo: jamás vas a dejar de verla como tu pequeña, Huesos. Ningún hombre será suficientemente bueno para ella. Pero tú conoces a Parker, porque prácticamente influenciaste su amor por la ciencia, ayudaste a formarlo en el hombre que es. Y sabes que él nunca le hará daño", Brennan no podía discutir en ese punto. Parker era un hombre maravilloso, responsable, tierno y amoroso, además de un gran profesional, "Sé que la idea de una relación entre ellos te da miedo, sé que temes… ", Booth suspiró, "Sé que te da miedo la idea de que tu hija deje de ser tu pequeña y se convierta en una mujer. Con él. Pero si conozco en algo a mi hijo, sé que es leal a sus sentimientos, y que si de verdad la ama, eso no va a cambiar", finalizó Booth.

_Igual que yo nunca te dejé de amar._

"Pues… tengo que admitir que tu punto es válido, y te prometo que si Temperance y Parker quieren embarcarse en esa viaje, e intentar tener una relación, voy a tratar de hacérselo ver a Jason. Igual, sabes que él admira mucho a Parker, y que lo considera de la familia", Booth asintió, sonriendo cuando un joven fue incapaz de acercársele a la pareja después de ver lo unidos que estaban.

"Tengo que irme, Huesos. Estoy algo cansado. Despídeme de tu esposo, ok?", ella asintió, sin saber por qué tenía ganas de llorar cuando la miró a los ojos. Él se inclinó y besó su mejilla, sorprendiéndola porque hacía mucho tiempo, _años, _que él había limitado sus toques físicos a un abrazo ocasional o un estrechón de manos; ella entendía que era una forma de mostrarle su respeto a Jason, y apreciaba el esfuerzo, porque Jason era un poco celoso, aunque jamás había sido problemático. Lo amaba mucho, y con los años, habían aprendido a comprenderse y llevar una vida pacífica y armoniosa, llena de pasión y ternura.

"Booth", no supo por qué tuvo necesidad de verle el rostro otra vez, "¿Estás bien?", él sonrió cansadamente ante su mirada de preocupación.

"Siempre estoy bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Gracias… Gracias, Huesos", ella frunció el ceño, y él le sonrió en una forma que ella nunca había visto, "Por haberme permitido compartir tu vida", le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Ella quiso decir algo más, pero aún sin entenderlo, solo pudo sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Un dolor que sólo había sentido el día que decidió renunciar a su amor.

El aire estaba frío, pero ella no lo sentía. Cubierta por la sombra de un roble, estaba protegida de los elementos.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando de nuevo. Deseaba con toda su alma que fuera como la primera vez, que todo fuera una mentira, que él llegara y la saludara con su acostumbrado, "Hola, Huesos!"

Pero esta vez no había mentira, ni operación encubierta. Sus ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar durante su funeral, ni siquiera cuando bajaron el ataúd a su destino final en la tierra, pero que ahora que estaba sola, dejaba correr libremente.

Había visto a Temperance abrazada a Parker, sin dejarlo ni un instante, acariciando su brazo, dejándolo sentir su fuerza, su cabeza reposando contra su hombro. Y no podía negar que era claro que solo su pequeña podía consolar a ese hombre que siempre había sentido un poco suyo y que quedaba solo ahora que había perdido a sus padres. Rebecca había muerto cuando estaba en la universidad, en un accidente durante sus vacaciones con su esposo, un viaje al que Parker no había podido acompañarlos por tener que cumplir con trabajos imprevistos que asegurarían los créditos que necesitaba para mantener su beca, aunque no lo necesitaba, ya que era un estudiante ejemplar.

Parker tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, los ojos cerrados, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Temperance, su cuerpo tenso, y podía ver cómo temblaba. Su corazón de madre le dolió al saber lo solo que se debía estar sintiendo al perder a Booth.

Ella tragó fuertemente. No entendía por qué todo había pasado así. Booth la había llamado 2 días después de la fiesta de Temperance, diciéndole que quería despedirse porque se iba a un viaje que sería un poco largo. Recordó cómo lo animó, diciéndole que ya era hora dado que todo su tiempo estaba dedicado al FBI. No por nada finalmente era el director de la oficina de DC, y uno de los mejores.

Ella había notado que él quería decirle algo, pero que se estaba conteniendo. Debió haberlo sentido, pero Jason le había gritado desde la cocina que la cena ya estaba lista y que su pasta se iba a enfriar. Booth lo había escuchado, y le dijo que no debía preocuparse, que simplemente quería despedirse de ella y decirle que iba a estar pensando en ella.

Ella había reído, diciéndole qué increíble era que todavía fuera tan sentimental, después de tantos años. Él también había reído, pero no supo por qué, le sonó falso.

Ahora entendía. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, su corazón destrozado. Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto perderlo. Jason era maravilloso, y lo amaba, pero en el fondo de su alma, el espacio que le pertenecía a Seeley Booth siempre había estado ahí, intocable.

Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, y su presencia había dejado de dolerle. Pero no entendía cómo alguien tan lleno de amor como Booth había dejado de buscar ese alguien especial. Nunca supo por qué después de Hannah, nunca supo que tuviera una relación seria. Jason hasta bromeó y le dijo que quizás Booth había descubierto algo "particular" en su orientación sexual, un comentario que le había valido un manotazo en la nuca de parte de su esposa. Si había alguien que sabía perfectamente cuán clara era la heterosexualidad de Booth, era ella.

Cuando se fue, después de su rechazo, cada día se dedicó a sacarlo de su corazón, a acostumbrarse a la idea de que él nunca la vería como nada más, solo una compañera y amiga. Jason había llegado a su vida de manera providencial, salvándola de su soledad y tristeza, ayudándola a creer en el amor de nuevo.

Pero aunque lo negaba racionalmente, parte de ella siempre le pertenecería a él.

El corazón le dolía. Se sentía culpable al recordar su última conversación, entendiendo que él estaba despidiéndose, estaba diciéndole adiós.

Lloro amargamente al posar sus ojos en el mármol de la lápida.

_Seeley Booth_

_Padre_

_Amigo _

_Compañero_

Puso una mano contra su pecho, llena de un dolor que la embargaba toda. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría sabido la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ocultando su dolor?

"¿Mami?", se volteó rápidamente al oír la suave voz de Temperance, y trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos rojos e hinchados de su pequeña, supo que no tenía por qué ocultar su pesar.

"Pequeña, debes ir con Parker", la joven asintió, pero se acercó hasta que estaba parada a su lado.

"Mamá. Tío Seeley… El día de mi cumpleaños, Tío Seeley me dio algo. No entendí entonces, pero ahora ya lo comprendo", viendo la confusión en los ojos de su madre, abrió su bolso de mano, y sacó un sobre que solo tenía escrito, "_Huesos"._

Sus ojos se agrandaron, su corazón latiendo a velocidades desmesuradas cuando sus manos tocaron el papel, "No entendí, pero ya lo tengo claro: me dijo que esto era para ti, y que debía dártelo cuando el momento fuera adecuado. Le dije que no sabía cuándo sería eso, y él sólo dijo que yo me daría cuenta. Creo… creo que él quería que te diera esto hoy. No voy a casa, mami", dijo Temperance, "No puedo dejar a Parker solo, me necesita. Está destrozado, y… No quiero que sienta que tiene que pasar por esto sin gente que lo quiera", Brennan miró a su hija, tan igual a ella y a la vez tan diferente, quizás porque no había tenido que enfrentar lo peor de las personas, porque siempre había sido protegida y amada por su familia.

"Ve con él, pequeña, y dale… dale todo tu amor, si?", Temperance le dio un beso tierno a su madre, le tomó la mano brevemente y la dejó sola, sabiendo que su madre necesitaba la soledad para enfrentarse a lo que Booth le había dejado.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre, sus ojos borrosos con las lágrimas cuando reconoció su letra tan familiar.

_Huesos._

_Sé que si pudieras, me darías otro puñetazo como el que me diste en mi primer funeral, _rió amargamente ante la broma, _pero esta vez no te estoy mintiendo._

_Confío en mi princesa, y sé que debe haberse imaginado que éste era el momento del cual le hablé. El adecuado._

_No sé cómo empezar. Sé que debes estar culpándote, pero esto sucedió como debía suceder. Para que sepas la verdad, sé de mi condición hace seis meses, pero no quise decirlo, porque, 1ero: no iba a arruinarle el cumpleaños a mi princesa por nada del mundo, más por algo que no tenía solución. 2º: no quería estar ahí para ver el dolor que sé que esto te está provocando, y no porque me crea lo más importante en tu vida, porque sé que no lo soy, sino porque sé que tu amistad hacia mí fue sincera y completa._

Su corazón se llenó de dolor al leer sus palabras, sabiendo que él se había ido creyéndose menos importante de lo que era para ella, cuando tantas veces había sido su fuerza.

_Estoy sentado frente al mar, mientras te escribo esto. Hay un sentido de paz y de finalidad en saber cuándo nos vamos a ir de este mundo, como cuando sabes por fin cómo va a acabar el libro que estás leyendo (¿quién más que tu para saberlo?). Siempre temí que fuera la bala de un criminal la que me diera fin, pero fue mi cuerpo el que me traicionó._

_Extrañamente, no tengo rabia. Siempre le pedí a Dios que me llevara cuando fuera el momento. Bueno Huesos, ya llegó. _

_Me alegra haber podido ver a Parker crecer. Me siento profundamente orgulloso del hombre que es. Te repito lo que te dije el día del cumpleaños de Temperance. Parker está absolutamente enamorado de tu hija, la ama de una forma completa y total. _

_Como yo te amé a ti._

_Perdóname si sientes que quiero causarte dolor con mis palabras, pero lo que deseo es todo lo contrario. El único propósito de mi vida en estos últimos años fue verte feliz, y en ayudar a que esa felicidad perdurara. Por eso te dije alguna vez cuando me preguntaste si era feliz que tu felicidad era la mía._

_Porque literalmente así fue. _

_Viví en el profundo sabor agridulce de ver cómo abrías tu corazón, cómo florecías como una rosa, cómo construiste la familia que tanto deseaste, cómo aprendiste a amar sin temores._

_Esa noche, en mi camioneta, me dijiste que no querías tener de qué arrepentirte, que para esa mujer, Lauren Eames (increíble cómo no puedo olvidar su nombre), no haber aceptado al piloto fue su mayor razón de pesar._

_Pues Huesos, quiero decirte, porque tampoco quiero llevarme esto a la tumba, tú fuiste mi mayor pesar. _

_Quiero que entiendas por qué dije no esa noche, por qué huí: tuve miedo. Así como tú frente al Hoover, esa noche solo sentí temor. Tenía miedo a volver a sufrir, porque creí no poder sobrevivir otra derrota. Pero sobre todo, tenía miedo a volver a amarte. Amar a Hannah era fácil, sin complicaciones. Pero nunca me llenó como tú. Tenlo claro: ninguna mujer fue suficiente, porque no eran tú-_

_Y mi mayor razón de arrepentimiento fue darme cuenta que mis oraciones habían sido respondidas cuando me abriste tu corazón, y que había sido un ciego, creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto al rechazarte, sin saber cómo cambiaría mi destino._

_La verdad es que estaba lleno de orgullo, y la herida todavía no sanaba. Creo que jamás sanó. Nunca superé el dolor de perderte._

_Se abrió más el día que te vi llegar con Jason. Al principio, y debo serte honesto, creí que él sería como todos los otros. Pero con el paso del tiempo, no pude negar que te amaba, y que estaba luchando por ti, que era un buen hombre y que su único defecto era que me estaba robando lo que más amaba: tú._

_Pero cuando el tiempo pasó, y Jason se volvió una permanente en tu vida, en nuestras vidas, cada día me tuve que enfrentarme con las consecuencias de mis actos, de lo que había perdido cuando me di cuenta de la mujer que por fin ya no temías dejar salir, de cómo ya no temías el amor, y de lo estúpido y ciego que fui al no ver que sólo estabas esperando una palabra mía._

_Pero yo te hice huir, con mi desdén. Y mi peor castigo fue perderte. No hay un día que mi corazón no haya estado vacío y roto por eso (puede que sea un músculo, pero duele, ¿no?)._

_Dejarte ir, sin decir una palabra, fue lo más duro que hice, pero pude entenderte por fin: cómo habías callado cuando vine con Hannah, cómo se sentía creer que la persona que amas se había rendido contigo y que ya nada sería posible. Te admiré al darme cuenta de lo generosa que fuiste al querer proteger lo que creías iba a ser mi felicidad, la vida que deseaba._

_La verdad, la vida que deseaba te incluía solo a ti._

_Me alegró verte feliz, completa, realizada. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría cuando te convertiste en madre, y mis sospechas de que serías maravillosa en ese rol fueron confirmadas, pero se me partió el alma cada vez que regresaba a mi vida, vacía, sabiendo que hubiera podido ser yo quien te diera todo eso, sabiendo que tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus caricias, tu amor ya no eran para mí. No tienes idea de cuántas veces nos imaginé juntos, en la cama, empapados de sudor, después de probarte, probarnos, que las leyes de la física no valían nada para nosotros, cuántas noches me desperté llorando cuando sentía mi cama helada, sabiendo que otro hombre podía estirar sus brazos y sentir tu tibieza, tu piel suave, embeberse de tí._

_Jason puede amarte, Huesos. Pero te aseguro que su amor no se compara con el mío. No porque sea menos valioso, sino porque el amor que siento por ti nació en medio de la dificultad, y sobrevivió años de dolor. ¿No has oído lo que dicen de la flor del desierto? Es la más bella, porque crece en medio de la adversidad._

_Pero yo no podía robarte la paz, la dicha. En tus ojos vi siempre la certidumbre de tu amor por él. Créeme, la única diferencia entre Jason y yo fue que él tuvo el valor que a mí me faltó, que lo arriesgó todo._

_En cierta forma, yo lo arriesgué todo, pero se me olvidó que muchas veces hay que perder. Y tengo que aceptar que el mejor de los dos te ganó, justamente._

Sollozaba incontrolablemente al darse cuenta que Booth siempre se había sentido inferior a Jason, que se había ido creyendo que ella lo consideraba inferior.

_No siento amargura. Estar a tu lado, aunque fuera de lejos, solo como un amigo, fue mayor consuelo que no tenerte cerca para nada. No hubiera podido vivir sin poderte ver, sin poder sentirte cerca._

_Y quiero que sepas que para mí, tu hija fue tan mía como lo es de Jason, la sentí tan mía como si llevara mi sangre. Creo que eso explica lo que te dije sobre las familias, y cómo había varios tipos. He amado a mi princesa como si yo la hubiera engendrado, y su ternura llenó mi vida de esperanza cuando creía que no tenía nada por qué luchar._

_Estoy mirando el cielo, tan azul como tu mirada, y puedo sonreír. De hecho, me voy a Hawaii (¿recuerdas que nunca fui después de ese cumpleaños?), porque quiero rodearme de ese azul, y pensar en ti cuando deje de respirar. Mi único pesar será no poder mirarme en tus ojos cuando los cierre por última vez, sentir un toque de tus manos en las mías, pero bueno, creo que esos son privilegios que le corresponden a tu esposo, al quien le deseo una vida larga y feliz a tu lado, para que siga haciéndote feliz._

_No llores por mí, Huesos. Amarte fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Me hiciste un mejor hombre, una mejor persona, un mejor padre. _

_Solo te pido que no dejes solo a Parker. Es fuerte, pero sé cuánto le está doliendo esto. Le puse un peso terrible en sus hombros, y sé que cuando leas esto, sabrás que le pedí que viniera conmigo cuando sentí que las fuerzas y el tiempo ya me estaban abandonando. Quizás soy demasiado cobarde para morir solo, además, sé que mi hijo no me lo perdonaría si le ocultara la verdad. Por favor, cuida de él. Mi única tranquilidad es saber que tú vas a acogerlo con el mismo amor y dulzura que a todo el resto de nuestra loca, disfuncional familia. Mi pobre hijo se ha quedado solo. Te lo ruego, no lo abandones. _

Cerró sus ojos, pensando en el dolor de Parker. Era cierto, aparte de ellos, Parker se había quedado totalmente solo, y ahora ella debía corresponder a la lealtad y al amor de Booth cuidando de lo más preciado que había dejado: su hijo.

_No sé si Dios me haya perdonado y pueda entrar al cielo, si me haya redimido, ¿_cómo podía dudarlo, si nadie lo merecía más que él?, pensó con dolor, _Perdona cada lágrima que te hice derramar, perdóname por haber desperdiciado nuestra oportunidad. Pero, por favor, jamás dudes que mi amor por ti fue cierto. Fue mi bendición y mi tortura a la vez, pero no cambiaría un día cerca a ti por una vida con otra persona, y ese amor me acompaña hoy, y alivia mis temores ante la perspectiva de la muerte que ya estoy empezando a sentir cerca de mí, como una presencia física (sé que probablemente estás pensando en lo irracional que soy, pero bueno, con un cáncer terminal en mi cerebrito, tengo derecho, no? Perdona la broma _

_Gracias por haber sido tú._

_Y te perdono por ser tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, tan… tú, que siempre quería tocarte, abrazarte, amarte, emborracharme en tu piel. Quisiera, por un momento, no ser católico, y creer en la reencarnación, en una segunda oportunidad de vivir mi vida nuevamente, para vivirla junto a ti._

_Por favor, prométeme y prométete que seguirás viviendo tu vida, por los dos, sin pesar, ni arrepentimiento. Fui feliz sabiendo que todos tus sueños se cumplieron._

_Te lo ruego, apoya a nuestros hijos, aconséjalos, no los dejes repetir nuestros errores. No los dejes que se dejen guiar por el miedo, por el orgullo. Recuérdales que tienen genes de luchadores. _

_Te ama. Siempre._

_Booth._

_P.D.: Si puedes, cuando tengamos nietos, porque te aseguro que Parker no va a dejar ir a mi princesa, puedes por favor hablarles un poquito de mí? Me gustaría que supieran algo del testarudo de su abuelo, y de cuánto quiso conocerlos. Con nuestros genes, serán hermosos, no crees?_

No pudo evitar caer a la tierra de rodillas, abrumada por el pesar, aunque con un sentido de paz al leer sus últimas palabras, y cómo, aún al final, quiso dejarle su amor y paz.

Acarició el mármol helado, y sollozó, "Yo también te amé, Booth. Siempre. Jamás dejé de amarte. Y te prometo, a pesar de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, que voy a seguir viviendo por los dos", lloró ahí, arrodillada frente a su tumba por quién sabe cuántas horas. Pero cuando una brisa suave le acarició el rostro, y se enredó en su pelo, sonrió entre lágrimas, y estirando la tela de su falda mientras se incorporaba, mirando al cielo, murmuró.

"Por primera vez, quiero creer en el Cielo, Booth. Para que de verdad nos encontremos en otra vida", y estrechó el sobre contra su pecho, sintiendo que esa parte de su pecho que siempre le había pertenecido volvía a vivir, no para causarle dolor, sino para darle fuerza para continuar.

Ambos siempre serían el mayor pesar del otro.

Pero también la mayor bendición.

**Por cierto, a quien imaginé como esposo de Brennan fue a Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter), no solo porque me parece un hombre muy guapo, sino por su capacidad actoral, y porque cuando los papeles se lo han permitido, su lado suave es espectacular… **

**Seguro quieren matarme. Pero aún así, no dejen de dejarme una palabrita. Mi musa ama los reviews, y se los agradece.**


End file.
